1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a lights integrated cooling system for indoor growing environments and, more particularly, the invention relates to a lights integrated cooling system for Indoor growing environments by allowing simple, lighting integrated cooling and heating of the growing environment by moving the chiller temperature set point up or down, or by increasing or decreasing the flow of chilled water to the lights, which function as heat exchangers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Indoor grow lights have traditionally used incandescent or fluorescent light sources. Recently, grow lights have been introduced which use light emitting diodes (LEDs) light sources. LEDs are new a lighting technology in the grow light industry. LEDs emit light at specific wavelength bands depending upon the type of diode. Because of this narrow wavelength band a white LED is actually comprised of a mix of different color LEDs to create the white light, or a single colored LED, usually blue, with a filter over it. The intensity of an LED may be controlled as well allowing the LEDs to be dimmed.
Like any other industry, the agricultural industry seeks to increase production and lower operating costs of its products. Generally, plants exposed to more blue light tend to grow stouter and with broader leads. Plants exposed to more red light tend to grow faster and taller but with thinner stems and smaller leaves.
LED technology has made significant gains in recent years. The efficiency and light output of LED's has increased exponentially since the 1960's, with a doubling occurring about every 36 months. As a result, LED technology can now be successfully deployed for grow light applications, to provide high-efficiency, low cost, safe and long-lasting grow light solutions. However, the performance of LED grow lights varies, and there is an ongoing need in the grow light industry for high-performance grow lights that maximize photosynthesis, plant growth and flowering. In addition, it is desirable to reduce the heat generated by the LED grow lights.
Heat can damage sensitive electronic components, degrading reliability and hampering the ability to concentrate higher power levels into smaller packages. Many applications would benefit from the ability to closely package LEDs into compact configurations, but the heat levels generated have always been a limiting factor. As LEDs become more sophisticated, eliminating internal heat build-up has also become increasingly difficult. Devices are becoming more powerful and creating solutions for removing the resulting heat generation often pose great challenges. The drive current through an LED must be controlled. High current densities within the junction of the chip cause partial overheating which damages the crystalline structure of the LED die. At these areas are so called dark line defects, where light ceases to be generated. By rapidly transporting heat away from the junction, dark line defect generation can be reduced or eliminated. Therefore, it is desirable to cool the LEDs in an expedient and economical manner.